


A problem shared...

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in the group are getting complicated and, as leader, Tommy knows he needs to talk to Adam before the group gets anymore fractured. But how can he do that when Adam's refusing to admit there's a problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A problem shared...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agape_eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/gifts).



> Whilst the characters are not my own, this work is and I do not give permission for this work to be duplicated or posted anywhere else

“Hey man, can we talk?” Tommy asked as the girls left the table in favour of Emily and a 'good ole girly chat' that they, as boys, were unspokenly barred from. 

“Think we already are.” Adam replied, not unkindly with a small smile in place that Tommy found he didn't quite believe. He watched as Tommy searched for his words with what seemed like humour in his gaze. Tommy wondered how long that humour would last once he'd asked what he had to. 

“Yeah, guess so.” He smiled a little, more awkwardly than anything else but he had to press on, it was his duty as leader to have the unpleasant conversations. “Look, I know it's none of my business, but um...”

“What's up Tommy?” Adam's brow furrowed a little as he played with the straw in his drink, curious rather than annoyed. For now at least.

“Look, I know it's none of my business and I wouldn't be asking except, well I am the team leader and if the team's being affected...” He trailed off again, falling silent as Bulk and Skull passed, this was a delicate conversation which wasn't exactly a familiar concept with the pair. 

He watched them until they'd sat at a table, terrorizing the girls in a manner that seemed more amusing than alarming since the girls were all giggling happily no doubt at their expense. Certain they were no longer in possible earshot, Tommy steeled himself for the conversation at hand once more.

When he turned back, he saw that Adam was entirely serious now. “What are you trying to ask me Tommy?” His voice was more than a little tense and low as though worried about eavesdroppers even though the nearest tables to them were all empty. 

“You and Tanya, is everything going ok there?” Tommy asked bluntly, ripping the band aid off so to speak. 

Adam's body visibly stiffened as he nodded “Fine. Great in fact.”

“Oh, only she seemed like she was kinda flirting with Jason during the whole Auric and the key business the other week.” Tommy reasoned evenly. He'd known Adam wouldn't open up easily, after all they rarely had personal conversations because theirs wasn't that kind of friendship, still Tommy had been worried for a while and didn't want to bring anyone else into it until he'd heard Adam's side of the story. If Adam was willing of course...

“Even if she was, and I'm not saying she was, how is that your business Tommy?” Adam's voice and demeanour were becoming more defensive by the second. “Flirting isn't cheating.”

At this rate Adam would be storming off at any moment so Tommy braced himself and bite the bullet, knowing that his friend needed him right now- whether the Green Ranger admitted it or not. 

“Especially when you're not really dating.” He said simply, without accusation or in fact any tone to his voice other than understanding. He wanted to make it clear that he cared, he wasn't just acting for no good reason. Cracks had been appearing in the group, as Rangers and as friends, and he couldn't pretend he didn't know what was happening. 

“You know what? I'm not really feeling 'drinks at the lake' any more. Catch you later.” As Adam made to get up and walk away, Tommy grabbed his wrist and pulled with enough force that Adam's ass hit the chair again. 

“I'm really not judging you man, just I thought you should know I figured it out and I understand.” His hand remained on Adam's wrist as he spoke only withdrawing it when he was certain he had Adam's attention enough that the other boy wasn't going to attempt a second runner. 

“How could you understand? There's nothing to figure anyway.” Adam muttered into his drink, stabbing his straw into the ice left into the bottom almost viciously. His eyes were firmly focused on the cup, determined not to look up or meet with Tommy's so the Red Ranger said the one thing he knew would surprise Adam into doing so.

“Coz I've been there.” After speaking the words, Tommy suddenly didn't feel quite as confident as he had only moments before. He'd finally voiced a secret he'd keep for so long and Adam was gaping at him like he'd grown a second head. 

“You...you're...”

“Still figuring it out but, yeah, more than meets the eye. I guess.” A sheepish smile grew on Tommy's face as Adam's body language very gradually began to relax.

There was a pause as he let Adam think about it and then suddenly the Green Ranger blurted out. “Did you know about me right away then? Could you tell? All this time?” 

“What? No, no, nothing like that. It's only lately that I've really suspected anything, I mean it was getting obvious something was going on. It's funny how sometimes hiding the truth makes it more obvious, you know?” They were both leaning in as they spoke, voices low as they talked with serious expressions in place. He looked around in a way he hoped was subtle. “Maybe we should go talk somewhere else?”

Adam responded with a furtive nod. Since they'd sworn to only use their powers when necessary, it didn't even occur to either boy to teleport out. Additionally, Tommy's jeep was the only ride home for the girls so instead they walked away from Ernie's beach bar and headed around the lake with no exact destination in mind.

A silence hung between them as they walked in time, slow and steady. Tommy found himself simply riding the silence out, waiting for Adam to talk. He'd given his friend a lot to process in the last few minutes, the least he could do was give him time to think it over. Tommy himself had had weeks to mull over the situation at hand and years to debate over his own situation.

“So, were you and Kimberly pretending all that time?” Adam finally asked, looking honestly confused as he stopped walking. “But you were so down when she left, I saw your face when that letter arrived.”

“I wasn't pretending, not completely. I cared about her, maybe I loved her but the whole time I did pretend that it was all I ever wanted because I wanted it to be, you know? I wanted to be the straight guy with the great girlfriend. Not...something else.”

“What else?” Adam pushed, looking at him curiously. Tommy supposed that Adam wasn't going to really start opening up until he'd heard Tommy's story, he had to pay the toll for Adam's story. It was a toll he didn't mind paying, which surprised him a little, he'd never talked about any of it out-loud and rather than embarrassing he actually found it liberating. 

“Like I said, still trying to figure it out. There are so many labels out there.I'm starting to think maybe bisexual's the one that fits me but...it makes me sound like I'm confused or can't decide what I want when actually this is the least confused I've been for years.” As he finished speaking, they came to a halt roughly halfway around the lake. From this spot they could see anyone approaching from all angles, guaranteeing them the utmost privacy and little chance of a surprise cog attack. 

They sat down together on the sand. Adam pulled his knees up to his chest, folding his arms on his knees and lightly resting his chin of his arms as he stared out across the water.

“Bisexual.” Adam responded softly, almost wistfully. “At least you're half normal then.” 

The Red Ranger frowned. “There's nothing abnormal about you, Adam.” He told the Green Ranger firmly “Or me....or Rocky.” 

Adam's head jerked up and whipped around, staring at him wide-eyed. “Did he tell you?” His voice was shaky are he spoke, he seemed overwhelmed with emotions though anger seemed to be starting to win and Tommy didn't want Rocky taking the brunt of it. 

“No, no, he didn't.” He said hastily, before Adam stormed off out for the Blue Ranger's blood. “But the longer you and Tanya have been...doing what you're doing, the more down he's gotten. Plus he and Tanya can hardly be around each other without snapping and snarking lately, I thought we'd have to separate them during the murder mystery night!” Tommy shook his head, that night he may not have been the one the solve the murder mystery game but everything had fitted into place with what was going on with the group. 

Rocky and Adam's friendship had become strained lately, that much was obvious. Rocky was clearly struggling to be his usual chipper self around the others, pretending to be ok so as not to worry them. Tommy understood that, as leader he always had to do his best to force his own feelings aside for the good of the team. 

Adam trailed his fingers in the sand, eventually picking up a flat stone, examining it with exaggerated interest to avoid Tommy's gaze. 

“Does Tanya know?” He asked softly, his tone still understanding. Judgement was the last thing Adam needed right now, he was pushing enough of it onto himself as it was.

There was a pause as Adam continued to study the pebble in his palm, as he suddenly hurled it into the water he admitted “I think she's figuring it out. Maybe figured out, like you said she and Rocky keep arguing. Why would she keep snapping at him otherwise?”

The Green Ranger ran his fingers through his hair as the stress of his situation showed on his face. Tommy was suddenly struck by how different Adam was compared to when they'd first met. Not only was his hair longer and his clothes green but he just seemed so much older, Tommy realised now that it was all the stress of hiding. He knew well how much the stress had taken a toll on him. 

“So, I'm guessing it happened like this. You were with Rocky right? Since before we knew you or after?” 

“After. Just before we got the ninja powers.” Adam started hugging his knees again, looking miserable.

“And Aisha knew?” Adam nodded silently “Of course, she always knew with you guys. Then Tanya comes along, she likes you and for some reason you decide you want to pretend to be straight?” 

“Rocky came out to his parents. They freaked, mine heard and they freaked. Made it very clear what would have happened if it were me. I had to do something.” His voice and hands were both beginning to shake a little. He was clearly fighting hard to control his emotions and the control was failing fast. 

“And that's why he's gone on a few dates this year,” Tommy nodded in understanding. “I get it now. Look, Adam, I know the situation seems awful now but, honestly, being honest with yourself and what makes you happy will help, it really will.” 

The Green Ranger stayed silent, seemingly deep in thought and still clearly resistant to the suggestion of telling the truth. Tommy took a deep breath and decided to tell him his own story to show his friend what he meant. 

“I've always kind of known I was into guys too but I tried to ignore it for as long as I could. Then I moved to Angel Grove and met Jason, I was in a competition with him actually and when I looked at him I felt things I'd never felt before.” He fiddled with the bandanna he'd been wearing that morning to give him something else to focus on. It did feel good to talk about it but the heart-to-heart thing was strange for both of them. 

“It was different for Jason, it was always so easy for him. He was never confused, he knew who he was and what he wanted and he just didn't get why I was so confused. Didn't get that I picked Kim not because I didn't care or didn't want him but, like I said, because I wanted to want her more.” He closed his eyes as he recalled all the pain he'd caused to the first Red Ranger, all the yelling and fights they'd had when it had become obvious he'd chosen Kimberly. 

Finally, Adam found his voice again. He still spoke softly, as though he had a painful lump in his throat. “Jason huh? I kinda figured you were only into Pink Rangers.” There was a ghost of a smile on Adam's lips and Tommy chuckled softly.

“Hey, look at that! You made a joke in the middle of your emotional crisis, that's a good sign.” He smiled, bumping his shoulder against his friend's lightly. 

“What happened in the end? With you and Jason?”

“Well, Jason found a way to run away to another country and that was that until a few months ago. We're kind of figuring stuff out now, how and if we still fit together you know?” Tommy smiled softly, he was starting to dare to hope that he might get a second shot with Jason. It had taken Jason a long time to trust him again though. Kat and Emily were further complications that they both needed to figure out, he didn't want anyone hurt this time around. He wasn't sure it was possible though, to start a new relationship without hurting anyone at all. 

“You guys make sense.” Adam nodded, hair falling into his eyes as he stared thoughtfully ahead. 

“So do you and Rocky.” The moment he'd realised they'd been a couple, it had made complete sense to him. They were a perfect pair together, they just 'got' one another and fitted in a way that Adam and Tanya never had. 

“If he'd ever have me back. An emotional basketcase still firmly hiding in the closet.” His voice wavered dangerously again. A heart to heart Tommy could handle but he wasn't sure he could stand to see his friend cry. 

“He loves you.” Tommy reasoned with a smile.

“How can you be so sure?” Adam turned to looked at him, expression both hopeful and fearful at once.

“Well, someone's got to.” He joked, yelping as Adam thumped him on the shoulder before, finally, they both laughed. 

They'd shared and lightened the load enough that Adam could actually find it in him to smile and laugh again. Things weren't magically fixed, they were certainly far from perfect and the next few weeks in the group were definitely going to be hard on them all but a moment's laughter was certainly a good start.


End file.
